Zabrak
The Zabrak, also known as Iridonians (when referring to the Zabrak who came from Iridonia), were a humanoid species native to Iridonia, a planet located in the Mid Rim known for its inhospitable terrain and fierce predatory life. They were a race known for having a fierce sense of self-determination and an equally dominant need for independence. Physiology Zabrak resembled Humans to some degree, but had a number of significant physical characteristics that set them apart from baseline Humanity. The most striking of these were a series of vestigial horns that crowned the heads of both males and females. These horns grew at puberty in varying patterns and signified that the time of their rite of passage was drawing near. The horns were among the one trait shared by the many Zabrak subspecies, which were divided by a number of physical characteristics which differed from subspecies to subspecies. These could include different skin tones (which included peachy white, yellow, red, tan, brown and black) horn patterns, hair growth (though it should be noted that Zabraks, unlike Humans, could not grow eyelashes, eyebrows or facial hair) and eye color (which have certain pigmentations that Humans lack, such as purple, yellow, red and orange). Many inner physical differences exist between Zabraks and Humans, including the Zabraks' two hearts. Both muscles work together to supply blood to an individual's limbs and organs, and have to work in synchronization in order to ensure proper bloodflow. Any arrhythmia in one heart can cause both to start fibrillating, which can swiftly lead to death if not corrected, because the bloodflow would be essentially stopped as the two hearts worked against each other. Another of the traits that made Zabrak instantly recognizable were their facial tattoos, which were made up of thin lines received during their rite of passage. These could symbolize many things, including but not limited to family lineage, place of birth, or even a design that reflected their individual personalities. Personality Zabrak were often seen by most other species as being single-minded, an exclamation that was not terribly incorrect. This single-minded determination came from the fact that they were a race with a strong sense of self-assuredness, confident that they were able to accomplish any task that they set out to do. However, this did not lead a Zabrak to develop a sense of prideful superiority towards others, though there was often the occasional competition between colonies. This was not seen as a negative, however, for the Zabraks believed that the various experiences of the different colonies only served to add values to the race's overall value to the Galaxy. Zabrak were proud, strong, and confident beings. They believed that nothing was truly impossible, and strove to prove skeptics wrong at every turn. Some Zabrak carried themselves with an air of superiority, frequently discussing the achievements of their people with pride that could border on arrogance. As warriors or adventurers, Zabrak tended to be dedicated, intense, and extremely focused. Zabrak from Iridonia were considered to be more war-like than Zabrak from their colony worlds, most likely due to the rugged terrain that made up their home world. For that reason, they developed a highly physical style of martial arts, which were a requirement for young Zabrak to learn. It was not uncommon for Zabrak from Iridonia to be among the best hand-to-hand fighters and weaponsmiths in the galaxy. Zabrak from colony worlds also shared that drive for excellence, but encouraged their children to express it in other ways. It was thus not surprising to see that the Zabrak met with success in many fields, ranging from medicine to entertainment. Notable Zabrak Darth Maul.]] *Darth Maul: First known Sith apprentice to Darth Sidious. *Agen Kolar: Jedi High Council member during the Clone Wars. *Darth Matas: Dark Emperor of the Dark Galactic Empire *Darth Corta: Sith Master during the Chiss War *Olum: Emperor's Hand of Darth Matas *Darth Sol: Dark Lord of the Sith during the New Sith Wars Category:Mammalian sentient species Category:Sentient species (Z) Category:Zabraks